


Vacío

by yokana_yanovick



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-07
Updated: 2008-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokana_yanovick/pseuds/yokana_yanovick
Summary: Bill y Laura comparten la cama.Ubicado en algún momento de la 3ª Temporada.





	Vacío

Bill entreabrió los ojos lentamente. Su habitación estaba en penumbra, Laura lo había despertado revolviéndose inquieta a su lado. Se giró sobre sí mismo para mirarla, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba tumbada de cara al techo, su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro y respiraba aceleradamente mientras gemidos inaudibles salían de su boca. 

Tenía una pesadilla. 

Durante las últimas semanas, y tras los tratamientos, Laura estaba tan cansada que le costaba mantenerse en pie. Así que durante las primeras sesiones le había ofrecido su cuarto para que pudiese reposar tranquila. Puede que al principio titubeara ante aquel ofrecimiento, pero tras el primer sueño en su cama, ya no tuvo que volver a insistir. Laura se escondía en su habitación y durante media, o una hora entera, un sueño reparador volvía a convertirla en persona. Alguna vez incluso el propio Bill se había acostado con ella tras un largo día en el CIC. Y aunque esas veces fueran pocas, las disfrutaba siempre con una intensidad abrumadora.

Aquella era una de esas veces.

Bill acercó la mano para tocar su hombro. Estaba a punto de rozarla cuando Laura habló en sueños.

-Bill…

Su movimiento quedó congelado por la sorpresa. 

¿Laura soñaba con él?

La vio mover la cabeza de nuevo y gemir.

Bill se preguntaba si tendría tal vez algún otro sueño premonitorio que últimamente eran tan recurrentes.

Apartó su mano y se quedó a la espera, no sabía muy bien de qué, pero no quería despertarla. 

***

Laura gimió de nuevo más alto, más agudo. –Bill… 

Y para su sorpresa se mordió los labios y apretó la sabana en uno de sus puños.

Parecía totalmente que estaba… no. No iba a dejarse fantasear con esa idea. Bill sacudió la cabeza para echar a un lado aquellos pensamientos. 

Laura jadeo suavemente mientras sus piernas se doblaban nerviosas y su pelvis se movía levemente hacia arriba.

Esta vez fue Bill quien tuvo que contener un gemido. Se movió inquieto en su sitio intentando encontrar postura, su boca se había quedado pastosa y aquel imperceptible movimiento de caderas había avivado sus propias ganas llenándole de un calor abrasador. 

-Bill…

Dioses, necesitaba despertarla. 

No podía seguir mirándola sin hacer nada mientras gemía su nombre y movía sus caderas contra el aire buscando algún tipo de rozamiento. 

O la despertaba, o aliviaba su necesidad.

Aunque en aquellos momentos no podría decidir cual de los dos necesitaba más contacto. 

Tenía que despertarla ya. A cada segundo que pasaba la segunda opción era mil veces más apetecible. 

No lo pensó más, acercó su mano al hombro de Laura y la sacudió despacio.

-Laura…

Dejó de moverse y abrió los ojos. -¿Bill? 

No le dio tiempo a contestar nada, la mano caliente de Laura se aferró a su nunca con tal fuerza que casi le hace caer sobre ella. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de nada más, la boca suave de la mujer que dormía junto a él le besaba con un ardor que podría llegar incluso a quemarle.

No, no podía pasar. No así.

Agarró su hombro con fuerza y la separó con dulzura.

-No… -había reglas, no podía sucumbir.

La oyó gemir de frustración. Con un rápido movimiento de caderas se acercó hasta rozarse contra él. Un ronroneo acarició su cuello cuando encontró su erección, y sólo cuando consiguió frotarse contra ella pudo calmar un poco su deseo.

Todo lo contrario ocurrió en el caso de Bill. Casi podía sentir fuego salir de cada poro de su piel. Gimió en alta voz cuando las caderas de Laura se rozaron contra su entrepierna, y tuvo que refrenar el deseo de ponerse totalmente sobre ella y embestirla.

-Bill… -tiró de su chaqueta para encontrar sus labios. Le besó con pasión, abrió su boca, saboreó su lengua sin ningún reparo, y cuando no fue suficiente volvió a embestir con sus caderas.

Dioses…

Como resistirse con aquella mujer desesperada por un poco de atención, por un poco de calor, de cariño, desesperada porque la toquen… Gruño y bajó su mano hasta agarrar su trasero y empujarla con firmeza contra él.

Las manos de Bill viajaron por sus pechos, sus caderas, mientras Laura tocaba su abultado pantalón y le hacía perder el control de sus actos. Aquel simulacro de encuentro sexual le estaba haciendo perder la razón.

La necesidad pasó a ser dolorosa, sus manos necesitaban piel, y sus cuerpos necesitaban alivio. Sin pudor ninguno Laura metió las manos bajo su falda y se bajó la ropa interior. Bill no necesitó ninguna otra señal, deshizo la hebilla de su pantalón y dejó el camino libre justo antes de colocarse entre sus piernas. Besó su cuello mientras sujetaba su erección para colocarse en ella y empujar. Estaba a punto de quedar completamente arropado por su cuerpo cuando un vibrante y atronador sonido les hizo despertar completamente de aquel maravilloso estupor sexual.

Bill no se movió. No podía. No quería.

Tardó algunos segundos en lograr reaccionar y con mucho esfuerzo salió de aquel acogedor calor y alargó una de sus manos para coger el teléfono.

-Adama.

Consiguió sentarse en la cama y abrocharse el cinturón de nuevo.

-Voy para allá –colgó.

Se quedó sentado al borde de la cama, en penumbra, y por un momento no supo como actuar. Echó un vistazo a Laura, volvía a estar perfectamente vestida, pero no podía ver su cara, se había girado hacia el lado contrario.

Su voz suave habló en un susurro. 

-¿Es algo grave? 

-No. Problemas técnicos.

No hubo contestación entonces. Se levantó de la cama despacio y cuando habló lo hizo titubeando. 

–Vendré en cuanto pueda…

La oyó aclararse la garganta, aunque sus palabras sonaron casi como un quejido.

–Bien.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación tras de sí, y el sonido que provocó en los pasillos fue tan crudo y vibrante que entró en su pecho y retumbó en su interior. 

Sintió como si acabara de perder algo que no podría volver a recuperar.

Caminó por los pasillos a paso ligero, casi corriendo, sólo para olvidar el vació que le embargaba.

Aquel sentimiento amargo se acumuló en su garganta impidiendo el paso del aire cuando, al volver, descubrió que su cuarto estaba tan vacío como el corazón que ahora latía aceleradamente en su pecho.

***


End file.
